Toque
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Apenas por você, eu olharia para trás."


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são propriedade da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Nota da autora:** Deveria estar estudando, mas estou aqui escrevendo fanfiction.

**Toque**

Apenas uma pessoa com os olhos bem treinados poderia ver o vulto da garota naquele ponto da torre. Ela era sabia se passar despercebida e, mesmo naquele momento tão turbulento, ela o fazia com maestria. Já estava naquela local há algum tempo, parada e olhando para o nada. Não era possível deduzir o que passava nos pensamentos dela, a expressão era vazia e sem qualquer sinal de vida.

Uma brisa mais fria a fez se movimentar, na tentativa de manter os cabelos dourados no lugar e se aquecer com os braços. Ela desistiu de ambas as coisas quando notou que o vento não daria trégua, talvez um reflexo da própria culpa que sentia. Não sabia ao certo do que se culpava, mas se julgava a todo instante e se condenava sem chances de defesa. Estava exausta de ponderar entre o que _poderia ter_ feito e o que _devia_ ser feito e sempre chegava a mesma conclusão: ela tinha feito tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, mas este tudo não foi suficiente. _Jamais_ seria suficiente.

_Minako havia perdido a capacidade de chorar._

Era absurdo concluir aquilo, mas, desde que ela havia chegado naquele lugar, o que mais queria era chorar a dor que estava presa dentro do peito, rasgando o coração. Mas não conseguiu verter uma lágrima sequer. Será que aquilo era um sinal de que agora ela era forte? Ela tinha dúvidas em relação a isso, nunca tinha se sentido tão fraca quanto agora. Talvez se chorasse estaria se entregando a correnteza de sentimentos que tentava controlar e não podia fazer isso... Se perdesse o controle uma vez sequer, tinha medo de jamais conseguir tomar o controle novamente. Não era forte, apenas aparentava isso para todos que quisessem acreditar, queria ser capaz de convencer a si mesmo disto.

Ela tinha tomado uma das decisões mais delicadas da sua atual vida de senshi. Tinha se colocado, definitivamente, na posição ao qual pertencia: a liderança. Era a líder delas e tinha que decidir aquilo... Mas não tinha certeza se era ela quem deveria decidir quem vive ou quem morre... Mesmo que as pessoas as quais a morte era destinada fossem seus inimigos.

_Os Shitennous estavam mortos._

Minako sentiu o estomago embrulhar ao pensar nisto. Os primeiros dois generais haviam sido mortos antes, pelas mãos das outras garotas, não sentia nada em relação a isto. Como não tinha os visto vivos, não importava se estavam mortos. Também não sentia nada pelo fato de ter em suas próprias mãos o sangue de Ziocite. Ela tinha o eliminado, sem pensar muito no assunto. Foi uma coisa quase... _Natural_. Mas, naquela noite, ela deu a ordem para matar Kunzite. No instante que fez isso, contra a vontade de Sailor Moon, que acreditava que ele poderia levá-la até o príncipe, foi como se estivesse seguindo um roteiro pré-determinado há séculos.

Ou era ele ou elas. Ele seria capaz de matar todas elas sem esforço algum, certo? Minako repetiu isto com certa obsessão para si mesma. Ela queria acreditar que isto era uma verdade inalienável, que ele era capaz disto mesmo. Mas, segundos depois, ela se lembrava que o seu maior medo não era morrer pelas mãos dele... Ele seria, sim, capaz de mata-las. Sempre foi mais forte do que ela, não teria chance caso fosse uma luta apenas entre os dois. Tentou recorrer ao fato de que era necessário proteger Serenity. Em parte, sim... Mas ela sabia que tudo girava em torno do que ele poderia fazer ela sentir... Sentir era muito mais perigoso do que a morte.

A jovem balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos ruins. Já estava cansada de ficar ali esperando por uma reação que, a tudo indicava, não teria. Mas tinha tanto medo que quando chegasse a sua casa, e colocasse a cabeça no travesseiro, não pudesse dormir e chorasse a morte dele. No fundo, estava chocada com o que tinha feito... Desde que Danburite havia lhe contado sobre o _Silver Millennium_, ficava pensando no que faria quando encontrasse com o general. Seu maior medo era não conseguir combate-lo e deixa a princesa perecer por culpa desta fraqueza.

_Mas ele se foi._

Este pensamento a machucou. Era doloroso pensar nisto, em ele ter ido embora e eles não terem tido a oportunidade de trocar sequer uma palavra. Era doído, mas não chega a ser insuportável. O que estava a matando era o 'se'... E se ela tivesse tentando convencê-lo antes da luta, ele teria desistido? E se ela tivesse contado toda a verdade, teria mudado algo? Ela sabia que não. Ele jamais desistiria de uma luta, era honrado demais para isto. Ele poderia até ter ouvido, até acreditado... Mas aquela verdade era a _verdade dela_ e só. A realidade era outra, mais fria e cruel. Nem sempre a realidade e a verdade caminhavam juntas.

A garota se sentiu desconfortável. Era estranho pensar nos detalhes daquela história: ela estava ali, parada no local da morte dele, pensando nos desdobramentos de fatos que nunca ocorreram. Estava tentando prantear a morte de uma pessoa, que nesta vida, não foi nada para ela a não ser um entrave e que, na vida anterior, havia sido a melhor promessa de felicidade a qual pôde se agarrar.

_E, no fundo, era isto: uma promessa._

Minako se sentiu fraca, quase doente. Apoiou a testa contra a parede enquanto fechava as pálpebras tremulas, tentando se apoiar contra a estrutura maciça. Às vezes achava um máximo ter as memórias do passado, ela chegou a acreditar que com isso poderia fazer as coisas certas por saber o que já tinha acontecido. Mas, em momentos como este, tinha conhecimento que essas memórias eram apenas mais uma carga a ser carregada. Algumas vezes, leve com uma pena, em outras, muito pesada... E naquele momento estava mais pesado do que pensava ser capaz de suportar.

Eles seriam sempre assim? Uma lembrança dolorida e abstrata? Uma coisa que poderia ser tão linda, mas que nunca seria? Tudo o que ela queria era um toque... Queria tocar o rosto dele e pedir para ele não ir embora daquele jeito. Queria sentir a pele dele e lhe dizer que apenas aquilo seria o suficiente por toda a eternidade. Ela tinha noção de que eles nunca seriam um só... Jamais poderiam estar juntos, mesmo sendo tão obvio o quão bem um faria ao outro.

_Ele seria o mais próximo do paraíso que ela chegaria._

Minako se achou a criatura mais fria de todo o universo. Não conseguia chorar nem mesmo quando descobria que tinha perdido o seu verdadeiro amor. Danburite tinha lhe dito isto... O amor estava perdido para toda a eternidade. Quantas vezes tinha acusado Danburite de ter lhe lançado uma maldição? Ela achava que a culpa era dele, do soldado venusiano que se sentiu ultrajado quando foi rejeitado. Minako soltou uma risada sem nenhum traço de humor. Ela era a única responsável por aquilo. Ela tinha escolhido o dever no lugar do amor. Ela fez isto uma vez e outra vez... E fará todas as vezes que for necessário.

Por que ela não conseguia ser como as outras garotas da sua idade e simplesmente se queixar por uma escolha errada? Talvez a escolha não estivesse errada, era ela quem não estava preparada para a consequência ou não queria enfrentar o que deveria ser.

Minako suspirou como se com isso criasse algum tipo de força para se mover daquele lugar. Ficar ali a espera de algo era mórbido demais. Nada, nada mais, aconteceria ali e o máximo que conseguiria era um resfriado por ficar no frio tanto tempo. E ainda estava com de pijama, o que fazia a cena mais insólita ainda. Era uma criança de pijama fora da cama a altas hora da noite e em um lugar onde não poderia estar desacompanhada.

Olhou mais uma vez para o vazio a frente e se forçou a sair do lugar. Quase estava saindo quando olhou mais uma vez para trás e teve a impressão de ter visto alguém na borda do edifício. Minako sentiu o coração disparar e, quase sem pensar, foi correndo até o local. Estava se sentindo uma tola por ter ficado tanto tempo no local sem perceber que alguém a observava.

"Quem está ai?" – Minako perguntou sem conseguir controlar um tremor na voz.

Ela não obteve nenhuma resposta imediata. Olhou para todos os lados procurando o vulto com atenção. Parou na borda do edifício, no mesmo ponto em que tinha visto a pessoa, e olhou para baixo. Quase foi capaz de dar um tapinha na própria cabeça, pensando em quão estúpido era imaginar a pessoa pendurada em algum estrutura abaixo dela. O dia havia sido muito longo e ela estava cansada ao ponto de imaginar coisas. Se virou em direção a saída, decidida a sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, e ouviu um farfalhar de pano ao seu lado.

Ficou imóvel por alguns instantes como se o som pudesse sumir caso se movimentasse. Com uma vagareza que denunciava o medo que estava sentindo levantou a cabeça e encontrou outra pessoa ao lado dela. Apesar de ser a única pessoa quem gostaria de encontrar naquele momento era, ao mesmo tempo, muito estranho. As palavras não chegavam a seus lábios, o som havia sumido.

"Você não deveria estar aqui..." – ele murmurou fingindo, ou não, notar o estado em que ela se encontrava.

Ali estava ele com suas vestes claras de quando era da guarda de Endymion. Sem o cinza pesado do Negaverso, sem a frieza do inimigo apesar de não estar sendo caloroso de qualquer forma. A única peça do vestuário que se mantinha era a capa, longa e leve, balançando com o vento.

_Algo tinha acontecido._

Minako levantou a mão com a clara intenção de tocá-lo e conseguindo, sem hesitação da parte de ambos. Os dedos dela escaparam pela imagem, como se deslizassem por dentro de uma fumaça com forma pré-definida. Ela fixou o olhar na própria mão enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

"Venus...?" – ela a chamou de volta a realidade e não obteve uma resposta imediata – "Olhe para mim."

A garota levantou o olhar para ele com o cenho franzido, não gostava de ser chamada por aquele nome quando não estava transformada. Ela podia estar desistindo de várias coisas, mas queria manter sua identidade. Ele aproximou os dedos o mais próximo possível da bochecha da garota, tomando o cuidado de parar antes de se desfazer sobre a pele dela. Minako sentiu um arrepio na pele quando ele fez isso e quis acreditar que estava sentindo ele a tocar, apesar de ser impossível. Se sentiu boba por se comportar assim na frente dele.

"Estou olhando para você..." – ela murmurou baixo tentando não ser tão transparente em relação a seus sentimentos.

"Quero te dizer apenas uma coisa..." – ele começou a falar quando percebeu que tinha a atenção dela – "Guarde estas palavras como um conselho."

"Um conselho de um morto?" – Minako perguntou sem se mover. Tinha medo de que o menor movimento o fizesse sumir por completo e que nunca mais pudesse sentir aquele toque, mesmo que fosse um toque incompleto.

"Um conselho de alguém que se importa." – ele respondeu analisando o rosto dela com cuidado – "Nunca olhe para trás."

Minako franziu o cenho mais uma vez e abriu a boca para retrucar.

"Toda vez que você olha para trás, a única coisa que consegue é questionar as decisões que tomou. Nada mais do que isso." – ele a impediu falar qualquer coisa – "Uma decisão só deve ser questionada antes de ser tomada, depois apenas resta as consequências."

"E se eu não for capaz de suportar as consequências?" – Minako perguntou no primeiro intervalo que encontrou na fala dele.

"É claro que consegue suportar... Se não fosse capaz, não tinha se decidido assim." – ele respondeu com suavidade.

"Se eu não olhasse para trás, nós não estaríamos conversando agora." – Minako argumentou mais uma vez.

"É verdade..." – ele murmurou a olhando nos olhos – "Mas quando você for capaz de seguir em frente, sem precisar olhar para trás, não precisará conversar comigo."

"Mas eu quero conversar com você!" – Minako falou com emoção – "Eu quero você perto de mim, Kunzite!"

"Venus, me escute, você precisa se desprender do que já foi..." – ele disse sem alterar o tom de voz ou a expressão apesar da declaração dela, mas de alguma forma ela conseguia captar a emoção que aquelas palavras tinham para ele – "Eu não posso estar sempre aqui... Eu também preciso seguir em frente, mas não conseguirei se você continuar para no mesmo lugar."

"Eu vou seguir em frente, então..." – Minako sussurrou em concordância, se segurando para não chorar – "Mas eu quero que você lembre-se de uma coisa..."

"Lembrar-me-ei do que você quiser." – ele respondeu de prontidão.

"Apenas por você, eu olharia para trás."

Os lábios dele se curvaram um pouco, o suficiente para um sorriso mínimo se formar. Ele se inclinou um pouco e roçou os lábios, com o máximo de leveza que podia, contra a testa dela. Minako fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando abriu ele já tinha ido embora. Pensou em procura-lo mais uma vez, mas se lembrou do que ele tinha pedido.

_Ela seguiu sem olhar para trás._


End file.
